Time Is Running Out
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Remise en ligne d'une fanfiction publiée en 2014. - [OS] Loki est condamné par Odin à un exil temporaire sur Midgard. Son frère Thor l'accompagne, et ils emménagent avec Jane et Darcy. Pendant que Thor et Jane se retrouvent, Loki et Darcy ont eux aussi droit aux jeux de la séduction. Mais comment cela se terminera-t-il ? [Darki] [Thor/Jane en background]


**Je remets en ligne cette fanfiction de mars 2014 suite à sa suppression par un administrateur du site pour le motif : utilisation de lyrics.**

 **Il s'agissait donc à la base d'une song-fic, mais j'ai censuré les lyrics pour cette remise en ligne, et je vous invite à aller écouter la chanson « Time Is Running Out » du groupe Muse pour l'inspiration de ce texte ;)**

 **(La blague chelou étant que j'étais en train d'écouter de la musique en remettant ce texte en ligne, et là, la chanson est passée o.o Drôle de coïncidence xD)**

* * *

 **« Time Is Running Out »**

* * *

Mon regard s'est posé sur toi, et depuis ce jour-là, je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai l'impression de me noyer, d'être asphyxiée. Je voudrais reprendre mes esprits, briser l'enchantement dont tu es le responsable, mais ma tête est comme sur un petit nuage, et j'ai des papillons qui volent dans mon ventre.

Tu es si beau, mais si dangereux. Tu pourrais me tuer sans éprouver le moindre remord. Tu es un psychopathe. Mais un psychopathe charmant. Un paradoxe à toi seul.

Il n'empêche que j'ai envie de jouer le jeu. Ce jeu de séduction auquel tu t'adonnes depuis ton arrivée ici. Je ne suis qu'une mortelle, une humaine dont tu te débarrasseras lorsque tes désirs seront comblés. Alors arrête de me faire les yeux doux, de me lancer des sourires tendres et de me frôler à chaque fois que tu passes près de moi. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux ressentir ce frisson de la conquête, même si je ne suis que la conquise.

Tu seras ma mort. Mais ô quelle douce façon de mourir que de te succomber. De succomber à ton charme et au poignard que tu planteras dans mon ventre.

Par contre, je t'interdis d'étrangler, d'étouffer, de tuer, d'enterrer cet amour naissant que je ressens pour toi. Dis-toi qu'il s'agit de l'élément de ton plan que tu n'as pas prévu, qui t'échappe et qui de toute façon ne t'appartient pas.

De toute façon, le temps nous est compté, ton exil sur Terre prendra bientôt fin et tu retourneras dans ton Royaume Éternel, Asgard. Si loin d'ici, si loin de moi.

Mais tu ne peux pour l'instant pas faire comme si je n'existais pas, comme s'il n'y avait strictement rien entre nous, comme si je n'étais pas si désespérément amoureuse de toi.

Au début, je voulais me libérer de ton emprise, t'abandonner au lieu de m'abandonner à toi, mais j'ai réalisé que tu étais ma drogue, que j'étais accro à toi.

Tu le sais, maintenant je suis piégée. Tu le sais et ça te comble d'une joie sadique et malsaine. Espèce de malade. Ton statut de dieu ne devrait pas te permettre de jouer avec les sentiments et la santé mentale des êtres qui te sont inférieurs.

Toutes tes douces tortures finiront par avoir raison de moi. Mais je ne peux plus me défaire des chaînes imaginaires auxquelles tu m'as entravée par toutes tes belles paroles et tes petits gestes qui n'étaient en rien innocents. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Je ne suis plus qu'une épave, l'ombre de moi-même. C'est cela que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, que tu as réussi à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, achève-moi. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi partir alors qu'il me reste encore un peu de dignité.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? À cause de toi. De toute façon, tout est toujours de ta faute. Même ton propre frère ne te supporte plus, et refuse de te voir.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Parce que c'était ton intention depuis le début. Tu n'as jamais voulu une relation sérieuse et durable. Pas avec moi. Tu voulais juste t'amuser à mes dépens. J'espère que tu es content du résultat, que tu te remplis de joie à chaque fois que tu me vois, alors que je suis au bord du gouffre et prête à y sauter.

De toute façon, cela n'a plus aucune importance, demain tu repartiras chez toi, et demain je serai enfin libre.

Tu aspires la vie en dehors de moi tel qu'un vampire volant du sang à sa victime. Tu es un bourreau. Mon bourreau. Le vampire de mon existence.

Je te vois t'en aller, enchaîné, bâillonné, accompagné par Thor. Bientôt, le Bifröst te happe, et tu quittes enfin notre monde. Le poids qui pesait sur moi depuis notre première rencontre, et qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait, disparaît soudainement, comme s'il s'était envolé avec toi. Je revis enfin. Je suis libre.

Je te hais Loki. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu es parti, et tu ne reviendras plus. Je peux reprendre le cours de ma vie là où je l'ai laissée sans la crainte que tu ne me détruises à petit feu. À nouveau.

* * *

 **Bah voilà, une fan du Darki en plus en ce monde xD**

 **Reviews ? ;)**


End file.
